La angustia de Emma 2º parte
by Emma and Troy Burrows
Summary: Emma ve a Troy y Gia en el bosque se dio cuenta de que la han estado engañando su mejor amiga y su amor platónico ! LAS CANCIONES NO ME PERTENECEN LES PERTENECEN A MIRANDA COSGROVE Y BIG TIME RUSH Y POWER RANGERS NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A HIAM SABAN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


**HOLAA ! ESTÁ ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA YAY SE QUE LA OTRA NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO ES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO Y ESTOY HACIENDO LO MEJOR POSIBLE PARA QUE TODO SALGA BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR CIERTO POWER RANGERS Y BIG TIME RUSH NO ME PERTENECE **

**:( PS:EN ESTÁ HISTORIA EMMA ES LA SEGUNDA A MANDO DESPUÉS DE TROY POR SIERTO ODIO A CIARA HANNA ES VERDAD **

* * *

><p><strong>ACTORES DE POWER RANGERS:<strong>**  
><strong>

** Andrew Gray/Troy Burrows: Megaforce Rojo/Super Megaforce Rojo**

** Christina Masterson/Emma Goodall/Megaforce Rosa/Super Megaforce Rosa**

** Azim Rizk/Jake Holling/Megaforce Negro/Súper Megaforce Negro**

** Ciara Hanna/Gia Moran/Megaforce Amarilla/Súper Megaforce Amarilla**

** Jhon Mark Loudermilk/Noah Carver/Megaforce Azul/Súper Megaforce Azul**

** Cameron Jebo/Orion/Megaforce Plateado/Súper Megaforce Plateado**

** y**

** PERSONAJES DE BIG TIME RUSH:**

** Kendall Francis Schmidt/Kendall Knight**

** James David Maslow/James Diamond**

** Logan Pilliph Henderson/Logan Mitchell**

** Carlos Pena Jr/Carlos García**

**Todas las canciones que van a estar en esta historia no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Emma Sale corriendo del bosque llorando después de lo que voy a troy y a Gia haciendo algo que ella no debería ver le daban ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos todo lo que siente en este momento,de repente una camioneta la atropella<p>

"AAAAAAAAAH" Grito ella,pero ya era demasiado tarde el camion se quemo y ella quedó atrapada,Troy despierta todo sudado despues de lo que iso con Gia

Troy despierta a Gia que está durmiendo en su pecho desnudo,"Gia despierta amor"le susurro Troy haciendo que ella se despertara, y mirando hacia él

sonriendo,"Hola"le dijo Gia a Troy "Hola la pasastes bien?" Troy le preguntó,mientras que Gia le responde "Si fantástico " dijo ella riendo de repente sintieron las alarmas de una ambulancia,yendo hacia ellos,de repente se vistieron rápidamente para ver lo que está pasando, y salen del bosque corriendo de la mano

De repente ven a Emma quemada por el fuego del camión e inconeciente está entre la vida y la muerte,"EMMA NO"Gritaron los dos corriendo hacia ella

pero los oficiales los detuvieron,"Lo siento pero no pueden pasar a menos que sean familiares de ella"Dijo un oficial de pelo rubio ojos azules claros,

"Pero señor somos los amigos de ella por favor dejenos pasar"Dijo Gia,mientras lucha con el oficial,para poder ver a su mejor amiga o lo era para Emma

"Lo siento señorita pero no puede pasar"Dijo el oficial interponiednosé en el camino delante de Gia."Está Bien pero por lo menos podemos avisar a la famila de nuestra amiga?"Pregunta Troy preocupado por Emma,el oficial responde"Conocen a la familia de esta linda y hermosa joven?"Pregunto el,

Mientras que Troy le responde"Si señor",el oficial responde,"De acuerdo ella estará en el hospital de Harwood",dijo el oficial asintiendo la cabeza que significaba que estaba de acuerdo con lo que dijo Troy.

* * *

><p><em>Cambio de escena en Harwood High School:<em>

Troy y Gia llegaron Corriendo hacia la escuela de Harwood,respirando con dificultad,luego se encontraron con Jake,que acabo de llegar a Harwood después de su viaje,"Hola chicos regrese no lo pueden creerlo"Dijo Jake sonriendo de que acaba de llegar a su hogar donde él pertenece,"Este chicos se encuentran bien estan respirando con dificultad y por que están de la mano ustedes dos"Dijo Noah,de repente Troy y Gia no se dieron cuenta que segian de la mano

"Aaah este..."Troy trato de decirles por que ellos no saben que empezaron a salir,mientras que Gia lo responde por él"Eh bueno estabamos corriendo para habisarles algo muy angustioso, y yo me estaba cansando de tanto correr a si que Troy me dio su mano para seguir corriendo por eso estamo de la mano"respondio Gia,respirando con dificultad."AAAAAH AHORA SI ENTENDEMOS pensamos que ustedes dos estaban saliendo secretamente de sus amigos"Respondio Jake.

Pero una chica de la escuela llamada la reina de los chismes corriendo hacia ellos cuatro,"Chicos chicos chicos Gia está mintiendo ella y Troy ESTAN SALIENDO TRIAA SIII "Grito la chica,mientras que Jake y Noah los miran si comprender nada pero se dieron cuenta de que SUS AMIGOS o lo eran estaban saliendo engañando a todo el equipo ESPECIALMENTE A JAKE Y EMMA ya que Emma está profundamente enamorada de Troy y Jake de Gia

"Oye Es MEJOR TREMMA QUE TRIA "Gritaron todos los chicos y chicas "NO TRIA "Gritaron las populares de la escuela

"TREMMA "Gritaron incluyendo a los matones de la escuela que prefieren ver a Troy y Emma Juntos

"TRIA"Gritaron las populares,yendo hacia ellos y ellas

"TREMMA TRIA TREMMA TRIA TREMMA TRIA TREMMA TRIA TREMMA TRIA" Gritaron a la ves **(A/N:Por sierto Troy y Gia (Tria),Troy y Emma(Tremma )**

**es mejor Tremma que Tria odio a gia)**

**"**YA BASTA TODOS"Grito el director de la escuela,caminado hacia ellos para detenerlos"QUE ES TODO ESTE ALBOROTO"Grito el señor Burley

"Señor lo siento por causar todo este alboroto,pero algo malo le a sucedido a su mejor estudiante Emma"contestó Troy yendo hacia su profesor

"Que es lo que le paso estudiante burrows"Respondio el profesor Burley a Troy preocupado por su estudiante Goodall

"No se lo que paso yo y Gia estabamos en el bosque y de repente escuchamos las alarmas de una ambulancia yendo hacia nosotros y queríamos saber lo que paso salimos corriendo del bosque y encontramos a Emma quemada por el fuego de un camión en donde ella estaba atrapada la sacaron de hay y se la llevaron al hospital de harwood"Mientras que el director y el profesor Burley abrieron los ojos de la angustia

"QUE"respondieron ambos el profesor y el director,"Como fue que paso esto burrows"respondió el director

"No lo se cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no lo se cuando llegamos Emma estaba en una camilla quemada por el fuego el camión contenía gasolina"

contestó Troy,mientras que el director dijo"Hay que llamar a la familia de Emma urgente"respondio el señor burley

"Señor espere no los llame no quiero que se angustien tanto por su hija aunque se que ellos son rico y poderosos pero no quiero que se angustien

por su hija la quieren mucho mas que a nada en el mundo,y si le pasa algo a Emma o muere nos van a matar a todos"dijo Troy

"Esta bien"dijo el director "pero por lo menos podemos visitar a Emma en el hospital?" preguntó el profesor a Troy

"Claro señor"dijo Troy

luego pasaron las horas y la familia de Emma se estaban poniendo muy angustiada por que su hija no regresó a casa y ya faltan dos días para navidad

y las fiestas a si que llamaron a la escuela para saber si Emma estaba allí pero le dijieron que no estaba

_cambio de escena en el hospital de Harwood:_

_en el sueño de Emma:_

_"Hola hay alguien a qui "preguntó Emma asustada por que no sabía donde estaba eran un lugar tan hermoso tan claro la luz que apenas podía ver_

_"Hola pink ranger súper megaforce"respondio una voz,y Emma se dio la vuelta para saber quien era y se dio cuenta de que eran las pink rangers que murieron en batallas anteriores._

_"Quienes son ustedes ?" pregunto Emma hacia ellas, Kimberly fue la primera en contestar "Soy Kimberly"respondio,"soy Cassie"respondio Cassie,_

_"Soy Kendrix" "Soy Mia" "soy Dana" "soy Syd" mientras que Kendrix respondió"todas nosotras morimos en batallas salvando el mundo y ahora es tu turno de salvarlo"dijo Kendrix caminado hacia ella junto a las otras pink rangers_

_"Como ?" yo soy débil no tengo la fuerza suficiente para salvar al mundo del mal yo soy débil no meresco estar en el equipo de rangers"Dijo Emma_

_"Emma nadie es débil solo tienes que buscar tu fuerza interior la paz en el mundo y en el universo tienes que equilibrar el mundo"dijo Cassie_

* * *

><p>Fin del sueño de Emma<p>

Encontramos a Emma en una camilla del hospital mientras que los médicos tratan de volverla al mundo,otra vez

"Pinzas ?"pregunto el doctor William,mientras extendía la mano

* * *

><p><em>Camibo de escena en la sala de espera :<em>

Todos los alumnos y profesores de la escuela Harwood llegarón corriendo para saber como está Emma después de lo que todo le sucedió a Ella

"¿Como está ella Doctor ?"Preguntó Troy al médico que atiende a Emma,pensando que hay una buena noticia sobre ella pero no lo hay

"Ella está muerta lo siento de verdad"dijo el doctor disculpandose con los ojos rojos después de que ha estado llorando

"EMMA NO"Gritaron todos juntos cuando se pusieron a llorar por su amiga Emma cuando se enteraron que ella había muerto

* * *

><p><strong>TAAAAA MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA ESTÁ ECHA SOLO FALTAN UNOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS Y LISTO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO APARECEN LA BANDA DE BIG TIME RUSH PARA VISITAR A EMMA PERO QUE PASARÁ CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE QUE ELLA ESTA MUERTA MUAHAHAHAHA ADIOS ATENTAMENTE VICKY RAMÍREZ!<strong>

**OH SE ME OLVIDABA PS:R & R **


End file.
